The Third Hardy
by Christian1
Summary: Introducing the third Hardy boy... Christian. This is actually where my part in the group Hearts and Ladders started.
1. Chapter 1

Christian smiled as he walked out of the University, feeling the grateful end of two long semester's. He had been studying in the University of Pittsburgh for four year's now. Successfully earning his bachelor's degree in Psychology. But he missed his family and friend's back in his hometown. 

"Bone-a-fied Quack!" Chris mumbled to himself.

"You said it! I didn't!" Came a voice behind him, turning to see who it was he wasn't surprised to feel two soft lip's pressed softly against his.

"Christy!" He whispered as they broke apart.

"Aww and you don't sound happy to see me." She said pouting.

"Not happy, eh?" Grinning from ear to ear, Christian pulled the woman into his arm's pressing his lip's and body against hers, pulling apart when he felt her press back. Still grinning he started walking down the main step's.

"Hey!!!" Christy yelled from the top step. "If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were a woman! Your such a tease!!"

With that Christy bounded down the step's, pulling Chris into a hug of her own. The couple stared into one another's eye's, both oblivious to the commotion surrounding them.

"Come on now! I just ate!" That sentence alone pulled them out of their little world, and back to the surrounding one.

"Jealous?" Chris asked slapping his buddy Josh on the back.

"Of you and Christy? First you make me lose my lunch, and now! Aurgh, trying unsuccessfully to make me laugh."

Christian and Christy laughed, the two were known for their love for one another. Though most would say Christy loved Christian for who he was related to, Christian never saw that. He loved Christy through and through.

"Hey baby, I've got to head home. I really need to pack, or there's no way I'll be ready tomorrow morning!" Christy then kissed Chris and said good-bye to Josh, quickly she was gone. Making sure she was Josh turned to Chris.

"I still can't believe you don't see it Chris!" Josh began.

"Josh, there's nothing to see, and I'd really wish you'd leave it at that." Chris said with a small sigh. He was getting tired of hearing everyone talk about Christy and his brother. It seemed like everyone had an opinion. But none of them mattered, Chris knew her heart belonged to him. And him alone.

"Alright man. Remember your saying this, I have a feeling your really going to regret this weekend."

"I could never forget it." Chris thought. This weekend he was taking Christy home to meet his family. Christian was always very awkward about taking anyone home because of his brother's fame. Being pretty big star's in the WWF, they always seemed to have girl's falling all over them. Not that Chris didn't to, it only seemed that whenever his family word got out, people were always going out of their way to be nice for and to him. Hiding it was the only way Chris could go, and half the time that didn't work either. Being a twin of one of the famous brother's, he was usually very easily recognized. What it came down to, was simple. Being the younger brother of Matt and Jeff Hardy, And being Jeff's twin brother wasn't easy. Maybe he was blinded, but his heart and soul would swear a thousand time's over that Christy was the love of his life. This weekend was supposed to be special. He had even hoped to ask the question the night he and Christy graduated, which was to be that following Tuesday

"Damn-it!" Josh said seeming to read Chris's mind. "You got it, didn't you?"

Chris smiled and thought a little about the ring he purchased for Christy. Christy herself had picked it out along time ago, the diamond weighed two corat's, it laid nestled above a small black onyx stone, forcing the diamond to gleam in mysterious color's when the light hit it. Holding the stone's in their place's were four dolphin's, making the ring not only mysterious but unique. The ring alone had cost Christian most of his saving's, but the lose in his mind was definitely well worth it. For a finishing touch, he had engraved the inside of the ring. It read; To My Heart and Soul.

"Yeah." Chris said. "I've got it."

"Oy, Talk about a HUGE mistake. How much was it?"

"Enough." Chris said softly.

"What? Chris..." Josh said.

"Look, the price of the ring doesn't matter. Christy and I are in love, being my best friend, I thought at least you would understand that if not anyone else."

"Chris.." Josh began.

"Just leave it Josh. I've got to head back to the dorm anyway." Christian replied walking away from him. It hurt that the one person other then Jeff, he called a best friend couldn't see or understand how happy he really was. All the way back to his room, Chris pondered that very thought. Hearing the phone ring, as he stood in front of the door, Chris hurried with the lock. Matt was supposed to call him that night, both he and Jeff would meet Christian and Christy at the airport tomorrow morning. It had been a few week's since he last spoken to his elder brother, these rare occasion's ment for the other to jump on them as quick as possible. Finally getting the door open, Chris ran for the phone.

"Hello?" He said into it.

"Hey Bro!" came a southern voice on the other end.

"Jeff?" Chris asked bewildered. "I thought you were off with Beth tonight?"

"I am, or I will be. She's upstairs' getting ready. I knew Matt was supposed to call you, but he's out with Krissy tonight."

"Forgotten again. " Chris said and both he and Jeff laughed. It was well known that Matt would do absolutely anything for Krissy McMahon. "Are you guy's all set for us tomorrow? Be warned, Christy's going to have a ton of luggage."

"Yeah, yeah. We're fine here. Dad's cleaned out your old room, and then the guest room. Just in case you two need some "alone" time." Jeff said laughing, Christian had to laugh with him.

"Hey you never know! You guy's are going to love her, she's the one Jeff." Christian said in a millstone.

"The one, hey?" came Jeff's reply. "Your already thinking of marriage?"

"I am, we haven't talked about it though. I've gotten the ring already.."

"Wow Chris, your moving pretty fast aren't you?"

"I don't think I am. We're in love." Chris said simple enough, the tone in his voice caught Jeff's attention. Jeff knew Chris was very serious about this girl, normally he'd be happy for him. But the vibe he was getting was telling him it wasn't right. "Well, look Jeff, I'm going to let you go. I've got some packing of my own that need's done. Say hi to dad for me, I'll see you tomorrow!"

Saying good-bye the two hung up, on one side of the phone Jeff sat in a chair, curious about his younger brother's new love interest. But on the opposite side of the phone Chris sat in his own chair, a goofy smile across his face. Replaying the fantasy in his head, over and over again. It was of Graduation Night, Chris had proposed to Christy, and she happily accepted. With a sigh, he stood standing over his bed, scattered upon it was clothes, CD's, and pictures. Tomorrow he was introducing Christy to his family.

"My Life couldn't get any better." Chris said smiling.

The next morning after two hour's of rushing around, and then another two hours on the plane, Chris and Christy landed safely in Cameron, NC.

"Well, it's about time!" Christy said as they exited the plane."I couldn't wait to get off that plane! Aurgh!"

Christian looked at her and laughed. She wasn't known for her ability to sit still for long period's of time.

"So...where's your family?" She said and was soon surrounded by the Hardy Men. Gilbert had come along with Matt and Jeff to pick the two up.

"Christian!" Jeff yelled hugging his brother.

"Hey Jeff!" Chris said returning the hug. As they greeted one another Christy hung back some, never taking her eye's off of Jeff Hardy, a light smile played across her lip's.

"It's about time you came home son." Gilbert was saying. "Those phone call's don't do their justice!"

They all had a laugh, for Christian's first year he had called home just about everyday. With his brother's away from home all the time, Christian was the only one at home to take care of their father. Being away at school, he always found himself worrying about his father. The calling slowed down throughout the year's, dropping down to twice a week.

"So big College Man, you Know what you have to do now right?" Matt said, his eye's dancing.

Both him and Jeff had been trying to get Christian into wrestling. When their mother passed away, Matt was forced to care for Jeff and Chris at an early age. Thankfully Jeff shared common interest's with Matt, Chris on the other hand had a quest to search and find out more about the human mind. When their mother died, their father dropped into a depression, leaving all that needed done, for the boy's to handle. Christian hated seeing his father in that state, he was determined to find a cure for it.

"I am so not getting into the wrestling business" Chris replied.

"We'll see." Both Matt and Jeff said bringing a huge smile to Gilbert's face. He loved seeing the boy's together. Lately it hadn't seemed to be possible. With Matt and Jeff traveling here and there, and then with Christian away at college. He half hoped Chris would join them, it could just make them all happy.

"Well, who's this raving beauty?" Jeff asked.

Christian turned and smiled at Christy, he walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"This my brother is Christy. Baby I want you to meet my family. Matt, Jeff and my father Gilbert."

"It's a pleasure to m..meet you all." Christy replied, she was still blushing from Jeff's comment.

"So this is the woman who stole my son's heart" Gilbert asked her grinning. "And here I thought no one would ever be able to do that."

Matt laughed and then snorted which got the rest of them laughing.

"Hey we better get going, we're going to start drawing a crowd soon." Chris said knowing his brother's would be bringing attention to themselves soon.

"He's right, how much luggage did you two bring with you?" Matt asked.

"Just the one's were caring. Since it's only a few day's we figured we'd travel light." Christy said.

"Yeah, when I we go back Monday that's when I'll start bringing back the major good's." Christian continued.

"All right then. Let's get this show on the road" Gilbert replied taking one of Christy's bag's then motioning for Jeff to take the other. As Jeff reached for it, Christy deliberately touched Jeff's hand, causing him to pause and look at her, she only smiled and licked her lip's.

"This is going to be a Long weekend." Jeff thought to himself and picked her bag up.

The five made their way out of the terminal and the rest of the airport oddly easily.

"Wow, no one even stopped us. Look's like you two don't have any fan's in Cameron any longer." Chris said laughing stopping when he seen Christy frowning at him. "What?"

"Nothing." She muttered then hurried to catch up with Jeff.

"What's up with her?" Matt asked coming up behind him.

"I don't know." Chris said still in shock of her attitude.

The trip home was pretty silent between Chris and Christy. By the time Matt and Chris had loaded the luggage into the car, Christy had already nestled herself between his father and Jeff in the front seat. He joined Matt in the back, keeping his eye's glued to the back of her head. Watching as she laughed and giggled at whatever his father would say. Not once did she look back at him and smile, or even mention his name. Twice during the trip home he watched as she stole quick glance's at Jeff, he tried to shake the thought off as nothing. But it kept probing at the back of his mind, something was wrong with that picture. Something ... but what.

"This is it!" Gilbert announced as they pulled onto their home street.

"Oooh which one is it? It's so Beautiful out her" Christy exclaimed.

"It's that one." Jeff said pointing at the light blue house at the end of the street. The house stood on an Acer of land. The front was decorated with many flower bed's, a beautiful swan fountain stood in the middle of the yard, surrounded by multi color's, red's, purple's and yellow's.

"It's beautiful." Christy said again.

"Home Sweet Home." Chris muttered.

"It's about time, this car was beginning to get stuffy." Matt stated.

"Just think if we would have brought Ligar." Jeff laughed.

"Oh, God I don't even want to imagine." Matt said.

"Ligar?" Christy asked.

"Ligar's, Jeff's dog. Don't worry, he's pretty much tame." Chris laughed at Jeff's face when he heard what Chris said.

"Oh, that's right! I forgot about the dog." She replied.

"Chris's told you about him?" Jeff asked surprised.

"Oh no. I've read it on the Internet, one of your fan-sites."

"You know, I think those Dirt Sheet's know more about us then we do ourselves most of the time." Matt said getting out of the car. "Just think Chris, you could have all of that!"

"I'm happy with what I have. And becide's, none of them even know about me. Which can be a major advantage." Chris said getting out of the car, followed by Christy, Jeff and his father. "Being famous isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeff asked coming to the back of the car to help with the bag's, Christy came right behind him.

"Well, think about it. You can never be alone when you want to. You can never go shopping, to a movie or even out to dinner without someone recognizing you." Chris said.

"Didn't we just go through a major airport without anyone recognizing us?" Matt piped up coming to the rear of the car.

"Good Point." Jeff said laughing.

Between the four of them, they were able to bring in the luggage in record time. Christy, much to Chris's surprise, choose to stay in the guest bedroom.

"I don't want to worry your father." She said giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Wow." Chris thought as he watched her go into her room. The last time she had given him a kiss like that, was on their first date. Usually she couldn't get enough of him, that feeling came back again. Poking at the back of his mind, sighing he pushed it away once again. Chris was inlove with Christy, anything else he was feeling towards her had to be his nerves. After all he was going to ask her hand in marriage in two short day's. That very thought brought a smile to his face, soon they would be engaged. Chris closed the door to his own room, walking over to his dresser. While he and his brother's were away from home, their dad would always leave their mail on their dresser's, for them to read when they got home. Picking his up, Chris shuffled through it, pausing at the envelope that was from Titan Tower's. His brother's were at it again. Frowning he opened a drawer in the desk that sat next to the dresser, dropping the envelope with the rest of them. Ever since Matt and Jeff got into the WWF, they both had tried their best to get Vince to have an interview with Christian. Both hoping that if their boss showed interest in him, then he would change his mind. Chris wasn't sure if they knew about the letter's, they never seemed to mention them, so he didn't either.

"Christian! Lunch is up!" Yelled his father from downstairs'. Chris opened his door.

"All right dad, I'll be down as soon as I get dressed" He yelled back. Quickly he undressed, then redressed in short's and a T-shirt. He begun to head out of the room, when he spotted his hair. Frowning he walked back to the dresser, reaching for the brush. Becide's his eye's, his hair was his main feature that stood out on him. As Jeff was, Chris was born with blonde hair, as he grew older the longer he allowed it to grow. It now reached his shoulder's, the back being blonde, on the side's he had two strip's one on each side of his face that were darker then the rest. Smiling as he brushed his hair back, Chris remembered what his mother would tell him.

"Your hair is just like your eye's baby. It wasn't sure which color you'd like so it decided to give you both of them."

And he believed her, his eye's she would call Mood Eyes. Changing shade's of blue with the attitude he was in. The difference's between Jeff and he were slim. The eye's and hair being the only one's noticeable.

Dropping the brush back onto the dresser, Chris started to walk down the step's. Pausing when he heard two voice's on the front porch. Hiding behind the door, he paused to listen.

"Jeff, would you just listen to me!" Christy pleaded.

"Christy stop it! Your Chris's girlfriend, and I already have my own girlfriend. Which I'm not about to cheat on."

Chris felt his heart almost stop, Christy, his Christy was hitting on his brother! Opening the door a little more Chris seen them both on the porch. Jeff was standing off in the corner, his hand's shoved in the pocket's of his short's. Christy stood just behind him, one hand clutched in a fist on her heart and the other resting on her knee. Suddenly Christy grabbed Jeff's shoulder, turning him she kissed him full on the lip's. Christian felt his heart break, she never did love him, but loved his brother. He watched as Jeff pushed her away.

"I told you to LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled.

"I...I...I love you Jeff. I'd do anything for you" She cried.

"You love me? What about Christian?"

"I don't love him. I never did. When I heard he was your brother, I knew this would be the only way I'd ever get to meet you. Jeff we belong together." She said to him. Once again Chris felt his heart tear in two, his friend's were right.

"Why didn't I listen to Josh?" He thought as he felt a tear come to his eye.

"I HAVE a girlfriend Christy, and I am not looking to break up with her!" Jeff said angrily. "And for you to do this to my brother, just to see me. I'm disgusted! Your a sick, evil and twisted woman."

"I can make you forget about her Jeff. I can make all of your fantasy's come true." Christy said. "I can make it that you would never crave anything again."

Christian had enough, sighing he had to end this pain.

"Jeff? Christy? Are you guy's out there?" He called acting like he was just coming.

"It's Chris, please don't mention any of this to him" Christy pleaded with Jeff. Jeff just shook his head and went to the door, bumping into Chris.

"Dad's made lunch." Chris said glumly. Jeff looked into Chris's eye's, he knew then Chris had heard everything.

"Chris..I." Jeff said frowning.

"Dad's made lunch." Chris said again then headed to the kitchen, greeted by Matt and his father.

"It's about time you came down. Is Jeff and Christy coming?" Gilbert said and then noticed Chris's face. "Chris, is there anything wrong?"

"Nothing." Chris replied grabbing a piece of bread then heading out the back door. He needed to think, Chris's mind swarmed in a million direction's.

"Christian?" He heard Jeff call to him, Chris stopped. He wasn't to sure if he wanted to talk to Jeff at the moment. Normally it was Jeff he went to with problem's that he couldn't handle, just as Jeff done with Chris, knowing the other would understand how they felt. But this, this exceeded that. Christian's heart felt like it had been ripped, shredded and then thrown into the trash.

"What do you want Nero?" Chris snapped.

"So you did hear." Jeff said quietly. "Chris listen, I didn't do anything, she.."

"I know." Chris replied."I was watching."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Chris said turning back to Jeff. "I'm the one who should be. Everyone back at campus told me she was only with me because of you and Matt. But I didn't want to listen, I believed that finally I had found someone who was in love for me, and not my brother's" Sighing again he removed the small box he had in his pocket, handing it over to Jeff. Carefully Jeff opened it, letting out a low whistle as he seen it.

"She really ment something to you, didn't she?"

"Yeah ... she did."

"I'm sorry man. I know how hard this can get for you" Jeff said.

"I think...I think I'm going to go out for a ride on Sage." Chris said taking the box back from Jeff.

"Need some company?" Jeff asked him. Christian forced a small smile.

"No, thanks, I've just got some thinking to do." He said then walked down to the stable. Jeff stood still for a few moment's, watching his brother walk away in pain. As Chris disappeared inside Jeff went back to the house.

Christian walked slowly inside of the stable, allowing the mixed sound's and smell's to hit him. His father had bought Chris this horse four year's ago as a small graduation present. He had gave Jeff yet another motorcycle. The horse always brought a smile to his face, she was a pure beauty. White mixed in with some brown.

"Hey Baby." He whispered to her. Seeming to know his voice she turned to him, instantly making noise's to be let out. Which he happily agreered. "You missed me, didn't you?"

Chris smiled as the horse neighed, grabbing the brush he began to brush her and talk to her.

"Dad's been taking pretty good care of you I see. That's good..that's good." For ten minute's he brushed Sage, as he prepared her for their ride, Chris wondered what if. What if he could be that other guy. A thin smile played across his lip's as he straddled Sage and they rode off onto the path.

The rest of the weekend flew by. When Christian came back from his ride, he was in better spirit's. Laughing and joking around with Matt and his father, Jeff stayed a little weary of him until the day for them to leave. Christian, however avoided Christy, she had tried to corner him a few time's, only to have him brush her off and leave the room. The day they were supposed to head back Christian decided to talk to her.

"Christy?" Chris said as he walked into her room, finding her packing up her final thing's. She turned to him, both surprised and happy he was paying attention to her.

"Yes?"

"I've got something I want to say to you. I was in love with you for who you were inside." He said touching her heart. "And I thought that you loved me for mine. Despite what everyone said to me, I believed we were really in love. Because of that I did something I had never done before, I brought you home to meet my family. The night we graduated I was going to ask you to marry me. Together I thought we would have been happy, that we would have grown old in each other's arm's. I Loved You Christy. But then I seen a side of you that I have been trying to deny myself of seeing. You tricked me to get to my brother."

"Chris! Baby! Please! I didn't do anything!! Jeff made the advance's on me!" She said pleading with him as the tear's rolled down her cheek's.

"There was a time I would have done anything not to see you cry. Christy, you don't have to lie. I seen the whole thing. You trying to seduce Jeff, and him pushing you away. Everything."

Christy lowered her head, she was caught and she knew it.

"When we get back, I'm going to pack all of your thing's you've left in my room. I suggest you do the same with mine." Chris said then walked out of her room, heading back to his own. He was only going to pack a few thing's, but he also wanted to make sure he brought the letter. Wanting to make a phone call when he arrived at the dorm. Once he had everything packed, Chris went downstairs' becoming greeted with their next door neighbor and his father. While the family was away at the graduation, their neighbor would come over to take care of Ligar and Sage. They would be gone from Monday until Tuesday Night.

"Chris, Jeff wanted to see you. He's out in the back with Ligar!" His father called to him.

"Okay Dad." Chris said making his way to the backyard. As he made his way out Chris spotted Jeff and Ligar in the middle of the yard playing with the Frisbee.

"How about a little Ligar in the middle?" Chris asked grinning. Jeff smiled and threw it to him, Chris caught it and tossed it back. "Dad said you wanted to see me?"

"Yea." Jeff replied

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"What did you want?" Christian asked laughing tossing the disk back to his brother. Jeff caught it then walked over to where Christian stood, Ligar yapping at his feet.

"Well, I know I've said this a thousand time's this weekend, but Chris I'm really sorry for what happened with Christy. You seemed so happy with her in your letter and phone call's."

"Jeff, man, it's totally cool. I'm over it already, and actually I'm starting a new project soon." Chris said.

"New project?" Jeff asked.

"Yes. A new project."

"What is it?"

"Let's just call it a surprise." Chris said smiling.

Jeff was about to answer when Matt came out to let them know it was time to go. Once again the five of them piled into the car this time Jeff sat in the back with Chris and Matt, leaving Christy alone with Gilbert. Once at the airport they checked their bag's in and made their way to their terminal. Making it just in time. Again no one noticed Jeff and Matt, but no one paid the thought any mind. On the plane Christian sat next to Christy, while Matt and Jeff sat behind them and Gilbert sat behind them. Throughout the trip Christy tried to make contact with Chris, talking to him, pointing at thing's out the window, on occasion's she would gently trace his finger's with her own. Only to have him pull back, as if being touched by fire. The plane landed in Pittsburgh without Christian responding to a thing she had done. As they were waiting for their luggage to drop down Christian stood behind Christy.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's a good thing you've brought your car, wasn't it." He said as if stating a fact. 

"You would have left me here?" She said turning to him and starting to cry again.

"Christy I want NOTHING to do with you. Not a relationship, friendship hell not even for a school function!" Christian yelled.

Christy grabbed her bag's and fled from the airport, tear's streaming down her face.

"Son?" Gilbert said coming up behind him. "Is everything all right?"

Christian turned towards his father, with tear's in his eye's, Gilbert hugged his son. He knew what had happened between Christy and Chris. The night it happened Jeff came to him and told him everything. Between the three of his son's, Chris was the one he worried about the most. He knew Matt and Jeff could take care of themselves, for they showed it day in and day out inside the ring. But with Chris it was different, he was fighting to stay alive in his brother's shadow. He knew Chris was doing his best to stay afloat, but with thing's like this, he also knew it made it a little bit harder.

"It's all right son." Gilbert said. Christian sighed and withdrew from his father, bringing forth a smile.

"I know it is, after all tonight I'll be a certified quack!" He said putting them all into the laughing mood.

"Hmmm you know what? It does sound better then your middle name now." Matt said.

"What does?" Chris asked his brother.

"Christian "Quack" Hardy." Matt replied ducking the blow Chris threw his way.

"Alright Moore!" Chris said laughing.

Seeing his boy's like this brought a smile to Gilbert's face. He loved to hear them laugh and carry on like this. It was seldom he ever seen them all together. And later tonight Christian was going to graduate from College. Gilbert couldn't be happier.

"All right boy's, let's go."

"All right Gilly!" They all said together and broke out laughing once again. Hearing the nickname Gilbert started to laugh himself. Their mother used to call him that, and throughout the year's the boy's began to switch between calling him dad and Gilly. He didn't mind to much, since he knew the name was a memory of their mother.

Seeing some people stop to stare, Jeff started to hear the whisper's.

"Is that Matt from the WWF?"

"Is that Jeff from the WWF?"

"Ah, guy's we better get moving. I think we've been spotted." Jeff said grabbing his luggage. The rest of the Hardy men followed in suit. Twenty minute's later the four sat in a rental car on their way to the hotel.

"I'd like to have you guy's stay in my room." Chris said. "But it wouldn't hold all four of us."

"That's all right Chris." Jeff said, he knew Chris was up to something, just wasn't sure what.

Christian smiled, after he left them he was going to head back to his dorm room where he would make the call.

"What time is the ceremony tonight?" Matt asked.

"It start's at 7:00, but we need to be there by 6:30" Chris replied.

"We, or you?" Jeff asked.

"We." Chris replied.

"Hmmm.." Jeff said.

"Hmmm what?" Chris asked him.

"Oh, nothing." Jeff replied thinking about what Christian said earlier.

"Umm okay." Chris said.

Five minutes later they were pulling into the hotel, a half hour after that Christian was on his way back to his dorm room. As he walked into the building he spotted Josh coming his way.

"Dude, are you all right?" Josh asked.

"I'm fine, why?" Christian said smiling.

"Word has it that you and Christy broke up?"

"Well, the word has heard correctly." Chris said continuing to walk, Josh followed him.

"Christian I have known you for four year's. You had it bad for that girl."

"Maybe so, thing's are going to change though." Chris said leaving Josh standing there pondering what Christian ment. Chris continued on to his dorm room, grateful that he had gotten the single room this year. Dropping his bag on the bed, he pulled out the envelope, pulling out the content's and reading until he found the number. Quickly, before he would lose the courage, Christian dialed the number.

"This is Vincent K. McMahon's office, can I help you?"

"Ah yes. My Name is Christian Hardy, I would like to speak with Vince."

"I'm sorry, I don't know how you received this number. But Vince doesn't speak with his fan's."

Christian sighed, in the past he would have loved hearing that. But now, now he just wanted the opposite.

"Maybe you'll know who my brother's are. Matt and Jeff Hardy."

The secretary laugh's, she along with many had never heard of the Third Hardy.

"The Hardy Boyz do not have a brother."

"Look, just put me through to Vince and I guarantee you wont get fired for fucking up this phone call."

"Hold please."

That woman had pissed him off, now he was beginning to chicken out. Just as he was about to hang up the phone, Vince picked it up.

"This is Vince McMahon, to whom are I speaking to?"

"Vince?" Christian asked. "I'm not sure your going to know who I am. My name is Christian Hardy."

"Christian! I've been waiting to hear from you. I had thought you had no interest."

"Well, to be quite honest with you Mr. McMahon, at first I didn't. And at the moment I am wondering why I'm still on the phone with you right now."

"Well, Christian I am certainly happy you've decided to call me. I've heard a lot about you from your brother's."

"So I've guessed. Look, is there someway we can meet, and talk about all of this?" Christian asked.

"Actually yes there is, I'll be arriving in Cameron Wednesday morning. If you'd like we can set up a breakfast meeting."

"Alright." Christian said."Under one circumstance."

"And what may that be?"

"My brother's hear nothing of this contact. I don't want them to know I've contacted you, until I'm ready."

"That's fine with me, Christian. I'm looking forward to our meeting. Good-bye."

"Thank you Mr. McMahon, Good-bye."

Christian hung up the phone, a wave of relief rushed over him.

"Did I just do what I think I've done?" He asked himself. Silently he fell back onto the floor, resting his back up against the wall. "Am I ready for this" He said out loud to no one.

Whether he was ready or not 6:30 swept up quickly on him. Sure enough his father and brother's had come over to his dorm, promptly at 6:30. Christian opened up the door, greeting them.

"Hey guy's." He said.

"His what?" Jeff said.

"Christian! Why didn't you say anything?" Matt said. Christian looked at the three of them, they all were smiling. And his father looked so proud.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise." He said pulling on his blue gown. The woman wore the yellow, as the boy's wore the blue, being the school's color's. "Surprise!" They laughed a little, before being ushered to their seat's. Jeff found it a little odd, that they weren't seated in the stand's like the rest of the audience, but sat on the side of the graduates on the field.

"Matt, why are we sitting here?" Jeff asked his older brother as they sat down.

"I don't know Jeff, maybe they are trying to keep us from the fan's or something." Matt replied really unsure to why they were himself.

Throughout the ceremony they listened to the many of speaker's. Each saying something about how these graduate's struggled. Finally when Chris's turn came, the Hardy men quieted along with the rest of the audience.

"Good Evening." Christian said pausing. "Tonight you see before you my fellow classmate's, my friend's and even a few of my enemy's. Tonight we've placed that all aside, to join our heart's together for a final departure. Throughout the year's we have gotten to know one another, to trust and thankfully learn from each other. We've tested the ground's to success, and have fought hard to reach our goal's. Now it is time for us to use the tool's that were so gratefully given to us. To use them in a new fight, the fight for our future. On this field before you, you may just see face's, but when I look." Chris turn's to them. "I see lawyer's, doctor's and maybe even a future president in Josh McKee back there."

The crowd laugh's, Christian turn's back to them.

"We've given four year's and in some cases' even more to learning what we can in the job we reach for. I want to thank you all for having the patience with us, and the will power to urge us on to our success. I would also like to thank the instructor's, for having the gut's to put up with us, they never gave up on us. Which we now hope to return that favor to them. In closing I would like to give a personal thank-you to my family. My brother's and father have stood by me through many of trying time's. Together we remained strong. Thank-you."

Christian stepped down and walked to his seat, hearing the audience clap their approval behind him, smiling he sat down. The dean walked back up to the podium.

"Now, I will ask this class to rise and accept their diplomas."

The entire class rose to their feet, filling in a single line, alphabetical, toward the stage. Slowly Christian made his way, watching the people he had come to know accept the paper that ended one journey, only to begun another one. Finally he heard his own name being called.

"Christian Sage Hardy."

Christian walked to the center of the stage, waiting for him to continue.

"Christian has asked for a special procedure during his giving of the diploma. He has asked that his father, with his brother's at his side, be able to present him it. Would Christian's brother's and father please come up to the stage."

Gilbert beamed as he stood, with Jeff and Matt behind him, he made his way to the stage. Taking the diploma in his hands, with his other son's on his side's. He turned back to Christian.

"Congratulation's son." He said placing it into Chris's hand. "I'm so proud of you."

Christian hugged his father, then hugged his brother's. He had hopped to surprise them with this earlier, but with what happened over the weekend, it slipped his mind. Together Gilbert and his son's walked off of the stage, resuming their seat's, this time Chris sat with them, and watched the rest of the grad's.

"Thank you Christian." Gilbert said to him.

"Talk about a surprise." Matt said.

Jeff looked thoughtful for a moment, the realization hit him quickly. This was the surprise Christian was working on. And it had turned out pretty well.

At the end of the Ceremony, Christian announced his decision to his family.

"Guy's I've been thinking." He said as they made their way back to his dorm room.

"About?" Jeff asked.

"When you go back home tomorrow, I'm going to come as well."

Matt stopped in his track's, did he hear what he had thought he just heard. Christian wanted to go home?

"What's wrong Chris?" he asked his younger brother.

"Well, it's just that this place reminds me of her. Everywhere I go I see her, or us together." He said sighing. "And besides I miss Sage."

Matt decided not to press it, Christian would open to them when he was ready. He knew something was bugging him, just couldn't see what.

"Well, why don't we all just drive home? Chris, you still have the truck here right?" Gilbert asked and Chris nodded. "Well, Matt and I will drive home in that, while you and Jeff drive your car back. That way we can take most of your stuff with us. Sound good?"

"Sound's great." Chris said as they entered his room.

Jeff let out a low whistle." I don't know dad, it might just take us three trip's to bring all of this junk home."

Gilbert laughed and looked around the room, Jeff was right, Christian had thing's everywhere.

"It's not as much as it look's!" Chris said trying to defend himself. "This is four year's of school here to you know. I'll clean through it tonight."

"I'll stay and help if you want?" Jeff asked. Chris accepted his help. Knowing it would take forever by himself.

"Alright then, Matt and I'll go back to the hotel. We'll talk to you guy's in the morning." Gilbert said.

"Goodnight you two. Have fun!" Matt said winking at them and left.

"Goodnight." They replied. Once they were gone, Jeff and Chris set to tearing apart his room. Within three hour's they had accomplished the impossible. His room was packed and ready to be shipped out.

"I didn't think we'd ever get that done." Jeff said glancing at the clock which read 2:30. "We'd better get to bed, Cameron's a good 6 hour drive from here."

Christian gave Jeff the bed, while he found an empty space on the floor.

"Christian?" Jeff asked after they had turned out the light.

"Yea?" He replied.

"That surprise you told me about, thank you for it."

Christian turned to look at him, surely he didn't know about his phone call to Vince. How could he have, unless Vince called Jeff himself.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"You know, having Dad and us come up to give you the diploma." Jeff said sleepily.

"Oh..right." Christian said happy that Jeff didn't know. He wasn't sure if he still would go through with it just yet. "Goodnight Jeff."

"Night."

Both Christian and Jeff drifted off into a deep sleep. The night seemed to pass quickly, there was pounding on the door, no sooner then they thought they had fallen asleep. Groaning Chris got up to answer the door, finding a bright-eyed Matt Hardy and their father.

"You two still sleeping?" Gilbert asked.

"Who is it?" Jeff called out.

"They're here." Chris mumbled walking back to where his makeshift bed laid.

"Who?" Jeff said pulling the blanket over his head.

"Dad and Matt."

"So soon?"

Chris glanced at the clock on the wall, it read 7:30.

"Jeff it's 7:30, let's go." Chris said becoming more awake. They wanted to get a head start of the ride home. Hoping to miss a lot of the traffic. Chris hurriedly got dressed, and after a threat of cold water being thrown on him, a reluctant Jeff got up and dressed as well. Together the four of them lugged all of Chris's belonging's down to his car and truck, on the final trip down to the car Chris ran into Josh.

"Your leaving eh?" Josh asked him.

"Yea, I've got to move on with my life you know?"

"That's understandable. But look, don't be a stranger, all right? You've got my number." Josh said.

"Ya I got it." Chris replied smiling at his friend. Josh seemed to be the only friend he had that didn't care who his brother's were. He held his hand out for Josh to shake. "And you've got mine, it goes both way's."

"Yeah, you'll be hearing from me. Later Chris." Josh said walking off.

"Later man." Chris replied walking the opposite way to the parking lot, where Gilbert was making the final touch's. Making sure everything was secure.

"Look's like were all set." He said.

"Sound's good." Chris replied getting into the car with Jeff. "Well, see you at the first pit stop!"

"All right." Matt said starting up the truck.

As the two car's began to pull out, Chris spotted Christy standing on the step's that lead into the dorm building, she looked to be crying. With a small laugh, Christian turned his head and continued his way out of the campus grounds.

The drive to the first stop was a short one, Jeff had turned up the radio and was singing along with it most of the trip. At first it didn't matter to Chris, but then he began to wonder if he would come out of this with his eardrum's intact. Chris quickly pulled into the spot next to Matt, grateful to get out of the car. Matt noticed him and smiled.

"Trust me man, I know how you feel." He said.

"It's a wonder he has any hearing left." Chris responded.

Matt shook his head and laughed as they entered McDonald's.

"What's so funny?" Chris asked.

"You and Jeff. You guy's look so much alike, but past that your total opposites." Matt said and Christian smirked.

"Can I help you?" The kid behind the counter asked. "Wait a minute ... your ... your Matt and Jeff Hardy!"

Matt looked at Christian and laughed, it had been a long time since anyone's ever mistaken Chris for Jeff.

"I can't believe this! I watch you guy's all the time!"

At that moment Jeff and Gilbert walked into the restaurant.

"Whooa! Wait a minute there's two of you." The kid said pointing at Chris and Jeff. The attention brought some of the customer's stare's. A few of them recognizing Matt and Jeff, and from the look's of it, wanted autograph's.

"I think it would be better if we waited till the next stop to eat." Gilbert said walking to the door.  
Back stabbing Jeff, Matt and Chris followed in suit, the few customer's that dared to follow stayed by the door, staring in awe.

Jeff and Christian got back in their car as Matt and Gilbert got into the truck.

"There's a Burger King just down the road. We'll meet you there!" Christian yelled to the other car.

"All right." Matt replied. Christian started the car and they were off, slowly Jeff reached for the radio.

"You touch that and your a dead man." Chris threatened. "Jeff, you about killed my ear's on the way out."

Jeff laughed. "Whatever happened to brotherly Love?"

"That went out when you started listening to Heavy Metal." Christian said laughing. "You can turn it on, just not as loud."

"All right." Jeff said smiling and turned the radio on, only a notch below what he had it earlier. Christian sighed this was going to be along trip.

Their venture into Burger King had been a quiet one, not a soul recognized them. After devouring both of their whopper's and fries, the Hardy men were once again traveling down the road.

"We're what now? Three hour's away?" Jeff asked.

"Something like that." Christian replied not entirely sure himself.

"Don't tell me your lost." Jeff said.

"I am not lost." Christian replied. "We've been following Matt since Burger King."

"Oh." Jeff replied.

"Jeff, listen. I know you think I'm still mad at you, I want you to know that I'm not. I know she tried to seduce you. I seen everything."

"I know." Jeff said with a sigh. "Ever since you showed me that ring though, I've just had that thought in the back of my head. That I ruined it for you and her."

Christian glanced over at Jeff, who was looking out the window.

"Nero there shouldn't even had been a "Her and I", she never loved me for me. She was just using me for who I was related to. I was just to blind to see it." Chris said.

"It's funny, you know. One woman causing so much trouble between the two of us." Jeff said, he was about to continue his thought when his cell rang.

"Hello?" He said answering it. "Sammy!!! Hey girl!"

Christian groaned, Sammy was their cousin. The one person in the world Chris had a hard time being friend's with. When she wasn't nitpicking at him, she was hitting him over the head for saying something.

"Chris, Sammy want's to talk to you." Jeff said handing the phone to him.

"'ello." He said into it.

"Hello Christian."

"What do you want Sammy?"

"I just wanted to say Congratulation's. Why do you have to be so mean?" She asked.

"Because I can." He said laughing. "I'm going to give you back to Jeff, it's had to drive and hold on to the phone."

"All right Good-bye Chris!" She replied.

"Bye Sam." He said then gave the phone back to Jeff who shot him a look.

"Well, you know how he is." Jeff said into the phone, Christian had to laugh.

"Tell her I said thank you!" Chris said to Jeff.

"He said to say Thank You." Jeff said again into the phone. "Wait a minute, thank you for what?" He asked turning to Chris who was grinning.

"For making you turn that damn music down!"

Jeff laughed and went back to talking to Sammy, leaving Chris in his own thought's.

"Should I become a wrestler, what would it be like as a wrestler." Christian thought. For the next two hour's Jeff talked to Sam about wrestling and Christian kept to his own mind about wrestling.

"Good-bye Sammy, I'll see you tomorrow." Jeff said hanging up the phone and bringing Christian out of his deep thought.

"What's tomorrow?" He asked Jeff.

"Well, tomorrow were doing a house show in Cameron. Most of the guy's will be there, including Sammy and Amy." Jeff replied.

"So that's why." Christian said out loud.

"What's why?" Jeff asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing, I was looking at the sign's on the side of the street." Chris replied quickly.

"Oh." Jeff said.

The last hour went by quickly, in silence the two sat. Christian went back into thinking about his meeting tomorrow with Vince, and Jeff sat wondering why his brother was acting so weirdly.

"Are you all right, Chris?" Jeff asked as they pulled into the driveway.

"Yea, I'm fine." He replied shutting the car off and getting out.

"I have to get a hold on things!" He said to himself. "If Jeff suspect's anything, I'm done for."

Hearing a honk, Jeff and Chris turned to see Matt and their father pull into the driveway next to them.

"Well, let's get this junk inside!" Gilbert yelled and got out of the truck. Matt and Jeff got out and began to help take apart Chris's thing's. An hour later Christian was laying in his bed looking at the mess that surrounded him. His brother's and father had went to their own room's to rest before dinner.

"Well, it's now or never." Christian muttered, forcing himself to stand up and begun to put the thing's away. By 7:00 o'clock he had everything put in it's respective place. Feeling worn out Christian fell back onto his bed once more, drifting into a soft sleep.  
What seem to be only moment's later there was someone pounding on his door.

"Come in." Christian yelled and Matt popped his head in.

"Hey, dad's made us some steak's. Do you want one?" He asked.

"Sure, I'll be down in a minute." Christian replied suddenly feeling completely hungry. He watched as Matt disappeared behind the closing door. Slowly he turned to see what time it was, the clock read 10:00.

"Damn, I must have been more tired then I thought" Christian said out loud beginning to make his way out of his room and down stair's finding everyone in the kitchen.

"It's about time you got out of bed." Jeff said. "And you were complaining about me sleeping this morning!"

"Hey I didn't realize how tired I was." Chris said sitting down next to his father and pulled a steak onto his plate.

The Hardy men ate in silence, when he was threw Chris excused himself to go to bed. The next morning was going to be a hard one, the only way he knew how to prepare for it would be to sleep.

_The next morning._

Christian woke up before his alarm went off, numbly he got out of bed to get a shower. He had needed to call Vince to see where they were going to meet, and at what time to be there. As he got out of the shower he heard his cell phone going off, wondering who it was he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Christian?"

"Mr. McMahon?"

"Yes, Chris, it's me." Vince said. "I just had a thought this morning, we never really had a place or a time to meet."

Christian laughed a moment later Vince joined him.

"Well, I just got up, but if your able to I can meet you at Espedor's in an hour?" Chris asked.

"Espedor's, that's that coffee shop near the mall, isn't it?"

"That's the one, is it all right?" Chris asked.

"It's fine, I'll see you then." Vince said hanging up. Chris hung up the phone and went about drying himself off, after drying his hair he glanced over to the clock, seeing it read 7:45, he had 15 minute's to get to the coffee shop. Quickly he dressed in a pair of blue Jean's and a T-shirt, and shoes. Second's later he was walking down the step's and to the front door.

"Where are you going?" He heard someone ask behind him, Chris turned to see it was his father.

"Ah, I'm just going out for a while, I'll be back by lunch." He said quickly and ran out the door. Jumping into his car, Christian sped over to Espedor's, making it there with 5 minute's to spare. He paused at the door before he entered, taking a few deep breath's, Christian walked in. Spotting Vince towards the back, Chris walked to him, sliding into the seat across him.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting Mr. McMahon" Christian said.

"Nonsense. I just got here." He said sipping at his coffee. "Now tell me, why have you called me."

"Well,." Christian said taking a deep breath. "I've decided to take my brother's up on their challenge. I want to become a wrestler."

"I see." Vince said setting his cup on the table. Motioning for a waitress to come over and refill it.

"What can I get you?" She asked looking at Chris.

"Just a coffee, thank you." He said watching her walk away.

"So, what make's you think you can be a wrestler."

"Well, Mr. McMahon, Matt and Jeff aren't the only talented one's in my family. Growing up with them I have learned a thing or two about it. And I'm willing to learn whatever else I can. I want to be able to succeed in something different then school."

"Yes, I've heard you've just graduated. Congratulations."

"Thank you Mr. McMahon."

"Call me Vince please."

"All right, Vince. I know you don't normally do thing's like this. But I'm asking you to give me the chance to show you how good I can be." Chris said.

"I would like that." Vince said as Chris's coffee came. "What do you say we go for it now?"

"Now?" Chris asked somewhat confused.

"Yes, now, the ring for the house show tonight is already set up." Vince said standing up.

Chris smiled, suddenly feeling the power of his faith in himself.

"Okay, let's go."

After paying for the coffee, which Vince done so refusing to allow Christian to pay, they got into his limo and drove off to the arena.

"I'll put you in the ring with someone that knows what they are doing, yet will not press you to far enough to hurt you." Vince told him.

"Ah...okay." Christian said, thinking about who it could be. He didn't really pay much attention to wrestling lately, due to the final's and homework he was flooded with.

Finally they reached the arena, getting out they made their way inside. Making a beeline to the ring. As they past threw the curtain's Christian saw who Vince had in mind. Mark Calaway AKA The Undertaker was in the ring practicing with Kane. They stopped when they seen Vince and Christian approach.

"Hey Vince." Mark said.

"Hello Mark. I'm glad you could come." Vince said then turned to Chris. "This is the one I was talking to you about. I want you to go easy on him, this is the first time he's been in the ring."

"Alright." Mark replied. "Come on in."

Kane got out of the ring, letting Chris jump in.

"It's now or never." Chris thought as he stretched his leg's. Mark laughed and walked over to him.

"All right kid, listen. We're going to go through this easy. Pretend I've just pissed you off and you want revenge. All right?" Mark instructed and Christian nodded. He walked to the center of the ring, suddenly feeling as if nothing else existed. His mind drifted back to the time's where he and his brother's would practice on the trampoline in their back yard. Instinctively he reached for Mark's arm, twisting it behind the other man. Carefully he watched for Mark's other arm to come up behind him, seeing it Chris swept Mark's leg forcing him to the ground. With ease Mark sat back up, only to have Chris putting him into a figure four, Mark turned it forcing more pressure onto Chris's leg's. Grunting and Groaning Christian let go of the hold and climbed to the third rope, he waited until Mark was back on his feet before flying off into a hurricoranna. Bringing Mark back onto the floor again. Mark's expression was of pure shock, this rookie was beginning to get the best of him. Chris noticed Mark getting back to his feet, he quickly climbed the rope's again flying down in a drop kick to Mark's back. Mark's back went back on the mat once more, Christian, for the third time climbed the rope's. He jumped off into a perfect shooting star press, landing right on Mark. Chris quickly grabbed Mark's leg and held him for an imaginary three count. Bringing a round of appaulse and approval from both Vince and Kane.

"Now that was something else." Kane said getting into the ring.

"Your damn right it was."Vince said entering the ring with him. "I think it's time to draw up a contract for you. Come with me."

Christian smiled and followed Vince out of the ring. He looked back to see if Mark was all right. The older man was just starting to sit up, Chris could see he was smiling and laughing with Kane.

"Daddy!" He heard someone call.

Both Vince and Chris turned to see Stephanie come running up to them.

"What is it Stephanie." Vince asked his daughter.

"I just needed to give you these paper's." She said handing him the paper's then turned to Christian. "Hi I'm Stephanie." She said to him extending her hand to him.

"I'm Christian." He said taking her hand into his. She was beautiful, Christian couldn't take his eye's off of her. She in turn couldn't seem to take her's from him. Vince stood reviewing the paper's his daughter had just given him, pausing he looked up to catch Chris and Stephanie locked into one another's eyes.

"Ahem." He said trying to bring them back to the present. A smile was on his lip's. "Look why don't I just leave you two alone for a moment."

"What..oh sorry daddy. I guess I should be going" Steph said braking the gaze and pulling her hand from his. "I'll see you later Daddy." She said kissing his cheek lightly. "I hope to see you again soon Christian." She said smiling at him, then walked away.  
Christian watched until she was out of sight. The sight of them two made Vince laugh, bringing Christian out of the daze he was in.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. McMahon..I mean ... ahh ... Vince." Chris stammered out.

"It's all right Christian, I understand. Felt that very way when I met her mother." He said winking.

The next three month's went by quickly. Christian trained hard whenever he was able to and workout constantly. Vince had gotten him a private trainer, someone that no one knew so that it wouldn't bring much attention to it. The hardest part was trying to keep it a secret from his father and his brother's. He knew they had to suspect something, for his day usually consisted of waking up eating a light breakfast running out of the house to return at dinner time only to eat then leave once more to go work out. Whenever they asked, he would just say he was meeting up with old friend's. Catching up on old time's with them. Until the day came when Vince gave him the big news.

August 25 Vince showed up at one of his training session's, Chris didn't even notice he was there until the session was threw.

"I see you've gotten a lot better." Vince said nodding in approval.

"Vince! I didn't even know you were here." Christian said climbing out of the ring.

"Well, I've got some news for you. Something that I preferred to tell you in person." Vince replied.

"Oh?" Chris asked becoming nervous.

"Yes, your trainer has been telling me some wonderful thing's about you Christian, he's even showed me a few tape's. And I have to admit. I'm more then impressed" Vince said.

"Thank you Mr. McMahon, that mean's a lot to me." He replied.

"Well, I have another suprise for you, I want you to debut tomorrow on Raw." Vince said.

Christian was floored, this was what he had been working so hard and long for. The time was finally here, and now he couldn't think of anything to say. Vince noticed his expression and laughed.

"I know, it's a lot to grasp. But your going to be the surprise of the night. Your brother's still don't know your doing this correct?" Vince asked.

"No, they don't, neither does my father." Chris replied.

"Good, good. Tomorrow night Matt has a shot against Stone Cold for the WWF Belt. Now this is how it's going to happen."

Christian stood there, listening to Vince tell him what he was supposed to do for the main event. He couldn't believe it, tomorrow night he would be on TV.

"Do you understand?" Vince asked him.

"Yes, Vince." He said. Vince nodded.

"Good, then I shall see you tomorrow night." He said and began to walk away, suddenly as if he remembered something Vince turned back towards Chris. "Oh, and Stephanie said to say hello."

"Say hello back to her for me!" Chris said still smiling. Stephanie had kept in touch with Chris since that day they first met. Usually it was through his trainer that he got her message's, but on a rare occasion she would call him herself.

"Why don't you tell her tomorrow?" Vince asked then turned to leave without waiting for the answers. Tomorrow, Chris held that word in his mind. Tomorrow he was going to debut, tomorrow he was going to see Stephanie again. Tomorrow, Tomorrow, Tomorrow.

That night Chris couldn't sleep, both his brother's had come home for the in town show. Neither of them mentioning anything to him about the new wrestler, or a special run in during Matt's match. Christian sat up in his bed, his heart raced a mile a minute, a slow grin slowly formed on his face. It was 2:30 at night, he knew Jeff would be asleep, as quiet as he could Chris snuck into Jeff's room snatching the closest bottle of hair dye to him. Going back to his own room, he realized then, he had picked Blue and Green.

"Perfect." Chris thought as he placed them inside his dresser, and headed back to bed. Tomorrow was beginning to look up. Slowly he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
